Do You Want to Know a Secret?
by ARega1s
Summary: What is going on with Danny and Valerie and why are they acting so hostile towards each other? Rated M for language and sex.
**Do You Want to Know a Secret?**

 **My loyal readers, I must offer you my sincerest apologies. Despite the many chapters that need updating, I done goofed. My creative, yet dirty, imagination has drifted from what I'm supposed to be working on and tricked me into writing this. I promise, I will do my best to remain on track with my other updates. Having said that, I hope you enjoy this little DannyxValerie one-shot. I do not own Danny Phantom or the cover image. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Casper High, 7:45 AM*****

At the top of the steps leading to Casper High stood two friends. One was the tech savvy Tucker Foley while the other was the rebellious goth, Sam Manson. Both, along with their friend, Danny Fenton, were considered social outcasts in their school. Why, you may ask? That is an excellent question. Because they don't have the money or athletic ability or beauty like the A-Listers and do things that are considered nerdy and uncool, these three victims of circumstance are the pariahs among the student population.

Pretty lame excuses but hey, high school drama.

Any who, back to Tuck and Sam. Why are they waiting outside the school instead of going inside and grabbing their texts to prepare for their first class? The answer would be that they are waiting for the third to their trio. Danny, AKA Danny Phantom, occasionally had trouble making it to school on time due to the odd ghost that decided to cause trouble in the wee hours of the morning. This would mean that he would have to fight of whoever it was, capture them, and then fly to school before the bell rang. This is what Sam and Tucker assumed had happened to their friend as they waited patiently for him.

"Should we head inside?" Tucker asked, checking his watch again.

"No. He still has plenty of time before the bell rings. I'm sure he'll...wait. There he is! Coming around the corner." Sam answered, pointing to the approaching form of their black haired friend. The two watched as he made his way up the stairs, noting the slight limp he had with every step he took. When he finally made it to the top, they could tell he didn't get much sleep last night by the bags under his eyes.

"Whoa. You look like shit this morning." Tucker said.

"Smooth, Tuck." Sam said, shaking her head before turning her attention back to Danny. "So what happened? How did your date with Valerie go last night?"

Danny took a breath, about to answer his friend's question before a gust of wind blew past the trio. Looking around, they saw Valerie Grey, former A-Lister, ghost hunter, and current love interest of Danny Fenton, hovering 2 feet in the air on her hoverboard before jumping off. Tapping a few buttons on her wrist watch, she watched as the board flew to the roof of the school and settled down on top. Satisfied with her work, she turned and looked at the trio.

Valerie Grey was black, about five feet, six inches tall, had curly black hair, and a deceivingly curvy body. Her legs were thick and muscled instead of simply being thick. The same applied with her arms. Her stomach was well toned instead of flabby like some of her peers assumed. She had a beautiful C-cup bust, currently covered by her usual yellow top. Her face was round with beautiful green eyes and lucius lips. While she usually wore a look of disinterest or the occasional smile, she was currently glaring daggers at Danny who gave her a mournful look in return.

"Hey Val." Danny said, trying to be friendly.

"Fenton. You better stay out of my way before I decide to take you from half ghost to full." She growled in reply.

Danny frowned at this before replying. "Marty McFly called. He wants his hoverboard back."

"Really? Why would Marty McFly talk with a loser like you?"

"Well, at least this loser has friends and wasn't tossed out of their social circle."

Stumped for the moment, Valerie gave one final "Hmph." before marching into the building, a noticeable limp also in her step.

"What happened on your date that got Valerie so pissed off at you?" Tucker asked.

"The better question would be how did she find out your secret?" Sam added.

"It kinda went like this." Danny said as the trio entered the high school and made their way towards their lockers. "I picked up Val for out dinner date. We were both dressed up nice and her dad had even allowed her to borrow the car. We went to that fancy Italian downtown because I had made reservations a week in advance. Things were going well. We had some small talk, shared a few laughs, and were having a great time by the time the bread had come. Then things went south."

"What happened? Did she start saying how much she hated Danny Phantom and how he should be destroyed?" Sam asked as they took out their books from their lockers.

"Worse." The boy replied. "Who should appear but The Box Ghost. The Fucking Box Ghost."

"Come on, man. Boxy is the weakest of all the ghosts." Tuck said.

"Normally, yes. That would be true. Last night, however, he was particularly elusive."

"Oh no." Sam groaned.

"Oh yes." Danny replied. "Remember the restaurant scene from _Mrs. Doubtfire_? Well, imagine that happening to me except I'm not drunk as a skunk like Robin Williams was."

"So you ended up going to the table as Phantom instead of Fenton?" Tucker asked, an astonished look on his face.

The black haired teen simply nodded. "What was worse was that after I transitioned back to human form, Boxy comes out saying 'My master plan has been accomplished! Now you shall know what it is like to be hunted as you hunt us, Phantom. Beware!' before flying away. And then our meals came."

"What happened then?" The goth asked, feeling there was still more to this story.

"Lucky for the two of us, we agreed to talk things out before starting a fight. I explained to her how I got my powers and what I had been trying to do. I also tried to explain the whole Cujo incident and how it had indirectly affected her father's job."

"I'm guessing she still didn't take things so well." Tuck commented.

Danny nodded. "Things got wild after the dinner."

"Oh Danny. I'm so sorry you to ended up fighting after your date. I'm guessing that is why the two of you are limping." Sam said, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Again, he nodded. "We went at it for hours. Things were flying everywhere. One minute I was on top of her, the next, she is on me. It was a mess."

"So what happened when things calmed down?" Their techno friend asked.

"Val said she would keep my secret but she would treat me like she is now." Danny finished as they finally made it to Mr. Lancer's class.

"I'm sorry things had to happen like that, Danny. If you need anything, I'm here for you." Sam said. While she was sincere, part of her was hoping to catch Danny on the rebound after his disastrous date with Valerie. What Danny said next surprised her.

"I appreciate it Sam. Really, I do. But I need some time off the dating scene. I don't want to start dating you just because of the way my date with Valerie went." He said.

This stunned Sam. Normally, Danny would be clueless to her subtle hints and advances yet he had found her out after one comment.

However, there was no time for her to dwell on it as the bell rung and they had taken their seats. Unfortunately for Danny, he was seated next to Valerie.

"Good morning, class." Mr Lancer said. "Today we will be going over..."

"Couldn't find a better spot, Danny?" The black girl hissed, spitting out his name with disgust.

"Not like I had any choice, Valerie." He replied, using the same amount of venom when he used her name.

"You better not sit next to me in our next class or I'll make you regret it next time I see you."

"Oh really? That's if you can catch me."

"MR. FENTON AND MS. GREY!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

The two teenagers jumped at the sudden outburst.

"As much as the class and I would love to hear about the troubles you are both having in this little lover's spat, this is Literature Class." The teacher said.

"As if. I wouldn't be the lover of this loser if we were the last people on earth." Val said, earning several snickers from the A-Listers.

"Its not like I asked to sit next to you seeing as how all the other seats are taken." Danny replied. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be your lover if you have an attitude like that."

"Nevertheless." Mr. Lancer said through gritted teeth, "I would like us to return to the subject of Literature. Now, Mr. Fenton, tell me what characteristic about J. Gatsby did you find most intriguing?"

The teacher expected the boy to be left speechless at this question. The answer he received, however, was astonishing.

"He was a liar." Danny said, a wry smile crossing his face. "He lied about how he attained his money and wealth and never bothered to stop the spread of rumors or correct them. He even went so far as to take the blame for the hit and run accident because he loved Daisy so much."

"That is...correct, Mr. Fenton. A well thought out answer." The balding teacher said. "Now for you, Ms. Grey. Can you tell me the significance of the final scene in The Scarlet Letter?"

Again, Mr. Lancer was surprised when Valerie gave him a wry grin similar to Danny's before answering. "The two lovers made their secret relationship known to everyone in such a way that would seem shameful yet they remained proud and unshaken, despite what the town thought."

"Correct as well, Ms. Grey. I am pleased to see that the two of you actually completed your assignments. Hopefully, you and Mr. Fenton can refrain from talking and show me more of your knowledge." The teacher said before returning to the whole of the class.

Thankfully, the two remained quiet unless called upon for the remainder of the class. When the bell rang and the students left, Mr. Lancer returned to his desk and chuckled to himself.

"Quite the pair they make." He mused before gathering his papers for the next class.

 *****1:30, Casper High Gymnasium*****

"Alright, maggots. Today we are playing dodgeball." The ex-Marine gym teacher Mr. Ermey told the students. "Half of you on the left and half of you on the right. There will be no discrimination in my gymnasium. This will not be boys versus girls or populars versus unpopulars. Here, you are all equally worthless."

"Man. You would think he was never discharged from the service the way he acts." Sam said as the trio walked over to one side of the gym while they noticed the A-Listers ignored the teacher's opening talk and walked to the opposite side.

"You can take a man out of the Marines but you can't take the Marine out of the man." Danny replied.

"Oh man. Why did it have to be dodgeball?" Tucker complained.

"You can make it through one class period without you cell phone and handheld, Tuck." Sam chided.

"It isn't so much that but rather that all the jocks tend to gang up on me. Like I'm dodging and weaving. Then I see Kwan staring menacingly at me. I toss a ball at him but he ducks. Who should be there to catch the ball but Dash. He goes 'Peekaboo!' then pegs me with my own ball. You laugh, they laugh, God laughs and I die a little inside."

"Wow, Tuck. I didn't think this affected you so much. If you want, the three of us can go to Sam's place, curl up on the couch with some chocolate and a romantic comedy playing and talk about why everything is so unfair." Danny said before he and Sam broke out laughing.

"You think you two are so funny." Their techno friend said, shaking his head.

"Oh we know we are funny. We just like hearing you admit it." Sam said after they had calmed down.

Their conversation was cut short by a blast from the teacher's whistle. Several people rushed the center line, trying to get a ball. A few on their side actually succeeded and managed to take out a good portion of the opposition before the jocks quickly gunned them down. On the side of the A-Listers, only Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, and Valerie remained. On the other side, the trio and several nerds of slightly higher social status were still standing. Unfortunately for them, they were quickly picked off.

"Dodge." Tucker yelped, avoiding a ball thrown by Paulina.

"Duck." He said, bending over just in time to avoid one throw by Star.

Sadly, Tucker never made it to Dip, Dive, and Dodge because he took one in the face, courtesy of Dash.

"So long, four eyes." Paulina cat called before both she and Star were hit by flying red rubber from Danny and Sam.

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded before they dodged incoming fire from Dash and Kwan.

"Just give up now, Fenturd. I'll be sure to make this as painful as possible." The blonde haired jock said.

"Special delivery!" Sam said, pegging Dash in the face.

"Alright Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

Unfortunately, their celebration was too soon. Kwan quickly followed up and nailed her in the gut. Danny saw the throw but knew he would be too late to save Sam from elimination. Thinking fast, he tossed his ball as soon as Kwan threw his. Both were eliminated at the same time.

"Alright. One on one between Fenton and Grey. Make this a good one before we start the next round." Mr. Ermey said.

"You ready to get beaten by a girl, Fenton?" Valerie called as they faced off against each other.

"Not today." Danny said, giving her a cocky grin.

Valerie tossed a ball at the black haired teenager. Danny managed to jump out of the way before tossing one back at her. She also managed to avoid the red rubber projectile before standing back up and facing her opponent.

"What's the matter, Fenton? Too pussy to aim properly?" Val taunted.

"Well, maybe if you stopped moving around so much I can shut your fucking mouth."

The students on the sidelines were stunned at the foul language coming from the two. Normally, they would be the model students in the class yet here they were, cussing like sailors. While the A-Listers cheered on Valerie, Sam and Tucker hoped Danny would stop. The punishment for fighting was getting thrown into the school sauna for the rest of the class period with whomever you were fighting with. The teacher reasoned it would sweat out their aggression and make them too tired to continue. It definitely sounded like a Marine discipline technique yet, miraculously, it worked. Still, they did not wish their friend to have to endure that, especially with Valerie.

"You wanna go, fuck face?" The black girl called, her fists clenching.

"Fuck face? Is that the best you can come up with, thundercunt?" Danny countered.

"Needle dick." Val said.

The male population let out a collective gasp. She had gone straight to the penis insults. Everyone now turned to Danny to hear his rebuttal.

"Whore." He stated.

Now it was the girl's turn to take a sharp intake of breath. He had called out her sex life. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before charging. Valerie struck first with a kick to the stomach. This knocked the wind out of Danny but he quickly followed up with a punch to her chest.

"Dude. Fenton punched a girl." Kwan said to Dash.

"Of course he did. Were you expecting him to just take the beating?" Sam asked.

Before they could respond, Mr. Ermey decided to step in and break up the fight.

"That's it! You two just bought a ticket to the hot box!" The gym teacher said before grabbing Danny and Valerie by the scruffs of their necks and dragging them to the school sauna. "The rest of you maggots get ready for round two!"

So the two were dragged through the double doors leading to the locker rooms. In between them was the sauna, a small wooden sweat box where athletes and students could relax after a long workout. Roughly, Danny and Valerie were shoved into the hot box along with two water bottles.

"You will not leave this box until I return. If I so much as feel a slight rise in temperature, you can bet your asses I will be down here and PT you two till you die!" The PE teacher said.

Valerie raised her hand.

"Can we at least get some music so I don't have to listen to Fenton's bitching for the remainder of the class period?"

"My bitching? If anything, we need music to drown out your whining."

"ENOUGH! There will be no music. There will be no fun. The only things you two will be doing will be sweating and keeping quiet." Mr. Ermey said before slamming the door.

The two waited to hear dulled sound to the double doors closing before letting out a sigh of relief.

"You think the school bout our little act?" Valerie asked?

"Hook, line, and sinker." Danny replied before the two of them closed the distance between them and kissed.

Now you may be wondering how much of what Danny said was a lie to his friends. The answer to that is fairly little. It is amazing what vague answers and the assumptions of Tucker and Sam could do to solidify your story and keep your relationship a secret. Danny really did run around the restaurant, trying to catch the Box Ghost. When Danny finally messed up, Boxy really did gloat about it. Finally, Danny did explain to Val how he got his powers and the Cujo situation. Initially, Valerie was upset by his deception but understood why he had kept it a secret. They talked some more on how they should move forward from here on out. Danny expressed his want to continue their relationship. Valerie agreed but brought up several important factors. One was how they would deal with Vlad, seeing as how he had funded her ghost hunting. Next was if they should tell their friends and family. Finally, there was the issue of public image.

Leave it to Valerie to come up with a plan. She explained that Vlad did have some surveillance equipment set up but it was only attached to her helmet and her hoverboard. Next, she said that their relationship should be kept a secret due to the fact that Vlad and the ghosts could use their relationship against them. She also explained how big a jealous streak Sam had and that the A-Listers might use this new information to bully Danny even more than usual. Lastly, with their relationship kept secret, they should pretend to remain enemies in public so that other's wouldn't get suspicious.

After they got that information cleared up, they went back to her place. This is where things got wild for them. Not wild in the sense of fighting but wild in the sense of hormonal teenagers in a new and secret relationship sealing the deal by taking each other's virginity. They did go at it for hours. Danny was on top of Valerie several times and vice versa. The only times they had to worry was when they heard her father get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. The only minor downside to their night of love making was that they didn't fall asleep till around 2 in the morning and they both had noticeable limps in their walk.

All caught up? Good. Now we can return to the present. Currently, the two had just separated from their make session.

"Sorry for calling you a whore and thundercunt." Danny said, breathing deeply.

"And I'm sorry for calling you fuck face and needle dick." She replied.

"So, what do you want to do for the next thirty minutes?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively while his hand traveled up her thigh, fingers playing with the hem of her gym shorts.

"Hmm." She said, pretending to think over his question while her hand started to lightly rub the growing bulge in Danny's gym shorts. "What are a secret boyfriend and girlfriend to do in a sweat box for thirty, uninterrupted minutes?

They leaned forward to kiss again, deepening it by having their tongues dance together. Danny's hand slipped into her shorts and began to rub up and down her panties, feeling them moisten not from sweat but from her cum. Valerie did the same by snaking her hand into his shorts and underwear and began to stroke his length, feeling it grow.

"Daaannyyy." She moaned when they finally separated.

He gave her a lopsided grin before getting off the bench and kneeling before her legs. His hands slid up her legs before stopping at her hips and grabbing the waistband of her gym shorts. Valerie gently lifted her bum off the bench and allowed her lover to gently pull her shorts and panties off. She spread her legs to reveal her beautiful flower to him. Slowly, Danny placed butterfly kisses on her thighs, getting closer and closer to her pussy. He paused for a moment, admiring the beauty of it. The outer lips were slightly spread, revealing her pink inside. Her pubic mound was trimmed leaving a small triangle pointing to her entrance. His lips connected with her and he began to eat her out.

"Oh God! Like that, Danny!" Valerie moaned, her hands resting on his head and gently goading him deeper.

His tongue entered her pussy, lapping up the lewd juices seeping out of her. It was sweet, salty, and musky all at the same. With one hand, he began to finger her, his thumb playing with her clit while his middle finger went in and out, getting covered in her cum. His other hand slipped under her now sweat soaked shirt and began to fondle her breasts.

"Danny...I'm...Gonna...CUM!" The black girl squealed. She bit her bottom lip to prevent her scream of ecstasy from being released while her thighs shut tight around Danny's head like a vice grip. After ten seconds, she came down from her release and slowly relaxed, breathing deeply. Loosening her legs, she saw Danny pop up, gasping for air.

"Careful with those. It was getting a little difficult to breath when you clamped down on me." He chuckled.

"Sorry, Danny. Next time, I'll try not to suffocate you when I cum." She giggled before patting the open space on the bench beside her. "Your turn."

Nodding his head, he got to his feet before sitting next to her. Then he dropped his shorts and underwear next of Valerie's. His penis was now standing at attention, ready to be enveloped by Valerie's mouth. It stood 6 inches tall, an inch in diameter, was circumcised, and was surrounded by curly black pubic hair.

Gently, Valerie grasped his dick with her right hand and began to stroke him while her left carefully fondled his balls. The teenage boy let out a low, throaty moan as she continued to pump him. Smiling, she bent down and began to suck on the head of his penis.

"Vaaaalll" Danny moaned, his fingers weaving through her hair as she continued her labor of love. With each bob of her head, she took more and more of him into her mouth. Slowly but surely, she increased her pace while her free hand continued to cup and fondle his balls, goading him to climax.

"Val! I'm cumming!" Danny said, his hands instinctually pushing her head down. Val didn't mind. She chuckled a bit, the vibrations coaxing two more spurts of cum from his penis. While it was a little salty for her taste, she gulped it down before bringing her head up. She allowed a little line of his cum to dribble down her chin so he could see before slowly and seductively licking it up with her tongue.

"Sorry for pushing you down on me near the end." He said, looking as though he had done something wrong and knew he was in trouble.

"Silly boy." She giggled moving up to plant a kiss on his forehead. "I didn't mind."

Reassured by this, he looked at the clock inside the sauna to see how much time they had left. Apparently, the foreplay and oral had taken up 15 minutes.

"Want to have a go before our time out is up?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She replied, her voice husky ad full of arousal.

The two of them striped out of their sweat soaked shirts and Valerie unhooked her bra, releasing her beautiful C-cup breasts. Danny quickly leaned down, his mouth latching on to her right nipple while his left hand massaged her other breast.

Valerie moaned at his ministrations and laid back, her black hair fanning out like a river delta on the bench.

"Danny." She moaned, her legs instinctually spreading for him as he pressed closer to her.

The boy carefully lined up with her pussy before sheathing his penis into her. They remained still for a moment, enjoying the new waves of pleasure cascading through their bodies before Danny began to move. He started out slow, savoring the sensations of her insides massaging his dick. As his pace progressively picked up, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of their love making, slow and sultry becoming fast and passionate. With one hand, Danny caressed her face lovingly with his over played with her breasts.

Before long, they were nearing their finish. Valerie's fingers scraped Danny's back, trying to pull him deeper inside her.

"Danny! I'm cumming!" The black girl cooed.

"Me too!" Danny replied.

Seconds later, they came. The walls of Valerie's pussy squeezed Danny's penis, milking him of his cum and filling her womb. With that, Danny collapsed on top of his lover, catching his breath.

"That...Was...Wonderful." Val panted, gazing into Danny's blue eyes lovingly.

Danny simply nodded his head before leaning forward and kissing her. It was slow and full of passion, gently taking them down from their climax. After a minute, they separated and began to get dressed. Valerie washed away the cum that was oozing from her pussy with some of the water before putting on her panties and shorts. Once they deemed themselves presentable, they sat on opposite sides of the sauna. They sipped on their water, trying to regain some water they had lost from both the sweat box and their love making.

When they heard the dull thud of the double doors at the end of the hallway open, they gave each other one last smile before putting on masks of hate and loathing.

"Times up. You two done bitching at each other?" The PE teacher asked.

"For now." Valerie said, glaring at Danny.

"Can't say I won't speak up if she starts insulting me again." Danny added, tossing a dirty look back at Valerie.

"I'm going to say this once. You will cut this Mickey Mouse shit out or you two will be spending more time in here than in class. And I can tell you your grades will go so far south they will end up getting fucked by penguins. Do I make myself clear?"

They both mumbled out a yes before walking towards their respective locker rooms to get showered and changed for their next class.

When school finally let out, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking down the steps to the sidewalk.

"So how bad was your time in the sweat box with Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Easiest time I ever did." He replied.

"Bull shit. There is no such thing as easy time in the sweat box. Every minute feels like an hour, especially if it is with someone you hate." Tucker said.

"Eh. We both kept quiet and ignored the other for the most part." Danny lied.

"Hopefully you learned your lesson, Danny. Don't let Valerie goad you into an insult match." Sam said, giving her friend a disapproving look.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The black haired boy said. They felt a rush of air overhead and saw Valerie speed away on her hoverboard. Just then, Danny felt his phone vibrate, indicating he had received a text message.

 _Dad is working the graveyard shift tonight. Want to have dinner and a movie at my place? ;)_

"Hey Danny. Sam and I were thinking about getting on SWTOR tonight for some raids. Want to join?" Tucker asked.

"Nah." Danny said, a grin growing on his face as he typed out his reply. "I got rounds tonight and I promised to spar with Frostbite." He lied again.

 _Sounds like a plan :)_

Danny knew he would have to tell his friends the truth eventually. This lying and going behind their backs could be dangerous for their friendship. Still, he wanted to do it when Valerie felt comfortable making their relationship known, at least to his small group of friends.

When they reached the street corner, the friends parted ways. Sam and Tucker heading to the Manson Mansion for some MMORPG in a galaxy far, far away. Danny going over to his lover's house for a good home cooked meal, a comedy or two, and a night full of passionate love making.


End file.
